masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighters' Guild
| upkeep_cost = | sells_for = | effects = All new Normal Units produced in this town start with . | building_unlock = | unit_unlock = }} A Fighters' Guild is a type of Town Building. It can be constructed in any town belonging to any race. A town must contain the Armory before it can construct a Fighters' Guild. The Fighters' Guild's base construction cost is . The Fighters' Guild is extremely important to any unit-producing town, as its presence raises the Experience points of any newly-constructed unit by . This means that new Normal Units produced in this town will be created with at least an Experience Level of "Regular", gaining a few small but important bonuses. Furthermore, most Races require the Fighters' Guild to unlock the Armorers' Guild, which represents a major achievement in unit production capabilities, and often unlocks high-tier Normal Units. The Armorers' Guild is also necessary in order to advance towards the Fantastic Stable and/or War College, for races who have access to those buildings. Finally, for a few races the Fighters' Guild unlocks a unique racial Normal Unit of mid- or high-tier. The Fighters' Guild requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn for its maintenance. If you're pressed for Gold, a Fighters' Guild can be sold back for . Description The Fighters' Guild is a meeting-place for experienced warriors. Those that have distinguished themselves in combat come here to exchange war stories, discuss combat tactics and maneuvers, and to teach others in the use of weapons. Young trainees hoping to join the army can come here to increase their own abilities, and veterans can join together to develop new ways of fighting. The Fighters' Guild itself is very similar in appearance to the Barracks, being a plain stone building with plenty of windows along its sides. It has a flat roof with battlements constructed all around, presumably so that the building's occupants can use them if the structure ever comes under attack. The Fighters' Guild can be distinguished from the Barracks by two large banners draped down its front side. Races and Construction All Races in the game have access to the Fighters' Guild. Even races less interested in warfare recognize the importance of allowing their best warriors to train the rookies, and it's often best to keep one's warriors preoccupied with such things instead of sitting around in taverns and starting fights. A town requires the Armory in order to construct a Fighters' Guild. If the Armory is missing, a Fighters' Guild cannot be built. In fact, if an Armory is lost or sold off while the Fighters' Guild is still in construction, the project will be canceled prematurely and cannot be restarted until these required buildings are rebuilt. Construction of a Fighters' Guild costs . This is relatively high, and the benefits this structure gives are mostly important only to unit-production centers. Continuous Effects While the Fighters' Guild is present in a town, any new Normal Unit produced in this town will get for free (starting with 20 Experience Points instead of only 0). A unit with 20 Experience Points has an of "Regular". This translates to a bonus of +1 Attack strength (in all types of attack the unit possesses) and . It obviously also means that the unit will take less time to reach higher Experience Levels ("Veteran", "Elite", et cetera) and gain more bonuses - assuming the unit survives long enough to reach them. The resulting units are slightly better at combat, and thus are more likely to win their first engagements with the enemy. New units no longer have to spend 20 turns waiting to get that first Experience Level (or risk themselves in combat trying to reach it). Note that this effect applies to all Normal Units produced in the same town as the Fighters' Guild. Even Settlers, who are decidedly non-combat units, get this Experience bonus. However, new Mercenaries and Heroes do not benefit from the Fighters' Guild, as they are not actually produced by the town itself. Finally, note that wizards possessing either the Warlord Retort, the Crusade spell, or both, will have their new units starting at either "Veteran" or "Elite" level instead of "Regular". For these wizards, units produced at a town containing a Fighters' Guild are still created with only 20 Experience points, but these points translate to a higher Experience Level thanks to the Retort/Spell. Read the Warlord and Crusade articles for more information on this. Unlocked Town Buildings For all races except the Halflings and Gnolls, construction of the Fighters' Guild will immediately unlock the Armorers' Guild - an advanced workshop for producing high-quality weapons and armor. The Armorers' Guild unlocks powerful, high-tier units for most races, and can additionally lead to the construction of a Fantastic Stable or even a War College later on. Unlocked Normal Units For the majority of races, the Fighters' Guild unlocks no new units. It is simply a place for experienced soldiers to train other soldiers, and those races build it for the Experience bonus it bestows (see above). For the High Men, Nomads, Lizardmen, Dark Elves, Dwarves and Trolls however, the Fighters' Guild unlocks essential racial units that are much more powerful or at least more advanced than the standard fare. Respectively, they are the Pikemen (two varieties), Javelineers, Nightblades, Hammerhands and War Trolls. Pikemen are available both to the High Men and Nomads, where they replace the more "standard" Halberdiers. A Pikemen unit contains when fully-healed, with each individual figure being quite strong. Pikemen also Negate First Strike, which makes them exceptionally useful against enemy Cavalry. Javelineers are the Lizardmen's primary mid-tier units. They are very versatile, possessing both a Melee Attack and Ranged Attack of respectable strength. They are significantly more powerful than other races' Bowmen, and are also well-armored. Their ability to Swim allows them to make sudden surprise attacks from the ocean against weak enemy forces or undefended towns. Dark Elf Nightblades are Invisible assassins that can maneuver easily around the battlefield and strike the enemy when he least expects it. They make excellent scouts in enemy territory because the enemy plainly can't see them. In combat they deliver a deadly Poison Touch attack that can kill weaker enemy units in the blink of an eye. The Dwarves get access to Hammerhands, which will probably make up the core of any Dwarven army. They are exceptionally strong and will threaten even Fantastic Units on a regular basis - not to mention dominate most other Normal Units. Hammerhands are also extremely Resistant to magic. Finally, the Trolls acquire their best Normal Unit from the Fighters' Guild: the War Trolls. These Regenerating warriors are extremely difficult to kill, especially when they operate in large groups. Armies of War Trolls are nigh-unstoppable when used correctly, and can only be matched by powerful enemy Fantastic Units and high-level Heroes. Strategy The Fighters' Guild is an absolutely essential structure in each and every one of your unit-production centers. The primary reason for this, of course, is the bonus, which gives new units a higher Experience Level and all the bonuses associated with that level. As a result, new units produced here are stronger and more useful, even if they are simple Spearmen or Bowmen. This bonus is just too good to pass up. Towns that do not specialize in unit-production don't normally need a Fighters' Guild. Even when looking further down the building progression chart, it's clear that such towns get no real benefit from the existence of the Fighters' Guild, and paying per turn to maintain the building is a little much. Therefore, unless you have some immediate need to produce higher-experience units in a town that normally doesn't produce units for your empire, refrain from building Fighters' Guilds all over your empire and confine yourself to building them where they are actually necessary. Note again that for the Lizardmen, Dark Elves, Dwarves and Trolls, the Fighters' Guild is one of the most important structures because it unlocks some very powerful units. For these races, reaching at least one Fighters' Guild early on can allow you to create armies that are very difficult to stop - allowing rapid expansion and conquest. Category:Town Buildings